


An Alpha's Prerogative

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Boys are 17, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood Adoption, Continuous Fucking, Creature Fic, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, M/M, Male Harem, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Possessive!Arthur, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Ron, Switch Omega/Alpha!Harry Potter, Switch Omegas!Charlie/Percy, Switch Omegas!Fred/George/Bill, Switch Submissives!Percy/Fred/George, Twincest, Weasleycest, alpha!arthur, brutal sex, switch Submissives!Bill/Draco/Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Weasley Sex Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha's Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks to HecatesKiss for helping me with the title._   
>  _This fic and its sequels are un-Beta'd._

Once Arthur had had six sons thanks to the surrogacy of Molly Prewitt. Arthur got rid of her and continued to raise his kids on his own. When Bill and Charlie came of age a new family rose. Arthur tied down both his oldest sons and gave them a good hard spanking each – then he fucked Bill’s virginity away. 

 

Once Bill had screamed out his orgasm and Arthur had growled out his, knotting himself in Bill's exquisite tight heat, Arthur waited to deflate before he moved on to Charlie. Then after Arthur had taken and knotted Charlie, so did Bill, only Bill couldn't knot anyone yet. Neither could Charlie. After that, Charlie took Bill.  
The same process went on with Percy – who then went into a Soul Bond with Bill and Charlie. Next were Fred and George. Both were buggered hard and knotted by Arthur, then they were taken by Percy, Charlie and Bill. Then Fred fucked George, and George Fred, and then they did the same to their other brothers. 

 

When Ron turned seventeen the same process happened all over again. And when Harry was initiated into the family, Arthur blood adopted him – giving Harry the red hair. Then he entered a Soul Bond with Ron, his best friend. Arthur was the only one left to find his bond-mate.  
Enter Draco Malfoy. 

 

Arthur stripped the boy, tied him up and spanked him, before taking away the blonde’s virginity, brutally hard – with Draco loving every minute of Arthur’s brutal, possessive and dominating way. Draco especially loved getting knotted.  
Afterwards, Draco too was blood adopted into the family. His blond hair became a fiery orangey-red and his body like all the others was smooth and hairless. Arthur loved him. 

 

One day Ron broke his bond, by trying to usurp his Alpha by committing the act of rape. This is what happened… 

 

**\- AAP -**

 

Arthur was in his bedroom giving Draco a good hard spanking, fifty hard swats with his hand, fifty with a paddle and fifty with a belt. During this harsh spanking Draco had spontaneously come three times in quick succession – much to Arthur’s pleasure. 

 

Afterwards Arthur took his son and laid him out on the bed, tied his wrist to both bedposts, then crawled down to the boy’s legs and spread them wide. He took a small amount of lube and coated the head of his large purple mushroom shaped bell-end, before he entered Draco’s exquisitely tight hole (which even now still had a vice-like grip to it). Just as he was about to enter his boy, they suddenly heard pained screams. Terrified, pleading screams, coming from across the hall. 

 

Arthur jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room, across the hall and into Percy’s old childhood room.  
On entering he found Percy bent double with Ron diving in and out of his older brother’s tight (dry and bloodied, by the look of it) hole. His eyes going from his ordinary Human blue, into the jet-black of his Creature Alpha – Arthur knew that all was not lost… yet. He ran forward, grabbed Ron and hauled him off of Percy – no doubt hurting Percy in the process – but it was a necessity. 

 

Arthur then dragged his youngest son by his hair from the room, as they crossed the hall Arthur sent a Patronus up to Bill and Charlie, letting them know what had happened. And that they would have to be careful for a time onward now – when penetrating their brother. He then continued to haul Ron into his bedroom, where he flung him upon the bed. Ron landed next to a bound and primed Draco. 

 

Draco looked from Ron, then up at Arthur and visibly shrank back - or at least tried to, he didn't get very far what with being bound. He had never seen his dad’s eyes that colour before. He continued to watch, as he couldn’t move, as Arthur tied Ron’s wrists to the bed, before he hauled Ron’s arse into the air – Ron’s face was in among the pillows and took his twelve and half inch thick colossal cock and rammed it into Ron. 

 

Draco could see, when Ron’s head turned in the pillows that his mouth was muffled by a ball-gag. No wonder his screams were muffled. Muffled screams of pain. Draco turned from looking at Ron to Arthur. He watched on in fear and trepidation as his soul bound mate Arthur, his dad, raped Ron. 

 

When Arthur deflated after knotting Ron, he pulled out of his son's bloody hole and after throwing him bodily from the room, turned and got back onto the bed and Draco – who was now squirming in fear for himself. 

 

‘Hush, child.’ Arthur cooed, as he spread Draco’s leg wide apart once more. ‘I’m not angry at you.’ As he said this his eyes started to return to their Human colour. ‘I’m sorry you had to witness Ron’s punishment… but I had no choice. “An eye for an eye” as the saying goes.’ 

 

Now, Draco was puzzled.  
‘I don’t understand, dad.’  
‘No.’ Arthur went on, as he sat back on his heels. ‘How much of our Creature Inheritance have you learned from the others, Draco?’ 

 

‘None at all.’  
‘Ah. In that case, I will give you a quick run through.’ Arthur went on. ‘You don’t mind being tied up, while I tell?’  
Draco shook his head. 

 

‘Very well, I’ll begin… First off, In Wizarding Law Incest is classed as Criminal. But in Creature Law Incest does not apply. From what I’ve managed to discover over the years, the Weasley Creature status is a combination of three different creatures. Veela – though we don’t have wings, Naga – though we’re not Dark and Incubus. Now with the Incubus part, Incubi need only sex to survive. They have no need for precious metals, objects … anything. They don’t even need a house to live in. They can simply live off of sex. It is the Incubus with which is our main heritage, but with two others thrown in. 

 

‘In the Weasley line, there can only be males. Six are biological whereas two other children can be adopted in. I did so with you and Harry. I blood adopted you both and bit you, giving you two some of our creature traits. The red hair. Smooth hairless bodies. Plus the ability to take mine and the other's cocks down your throats and up your dry arse holes brutally hard and fast without being torn to shreds...  


'Now, where was I? Oh yes. There can only be One Alpha male in the close-nit group at a time, and I am he. To survive we have sex. We don’t even need to eat or drink, but we do. When we so desire. Now I must add that when are children are born, they remain children. There is a law we uphold. We do not defile our children. It’s only when they turn seventeen that that law stops. It’s also at seventeen that you lot stop ageing. Only the Alpha ages but not by much. I stopped aging at forty, as that was when I first buggered Bill. But you guys won't age at all. Even Bill won't age - even when he becomes the next Alpha.'

 

‘In this family I am the main Dominant Alpha Male. Only I rule over us. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Harry are all switch Incubi, meaning they are all the Dominant and Submissive in their soul bonds. So in Bill, Charlie and Percy’s case, Bill will fuck Charlie, Charlie will fuck Bill, Bill will fuck Percy, Percy will fuck Bill and so on. It’s the same with Fred and George and Harry and Ron. With you though, Draco. You are only Submissive to me. 

 

‘Now, every once in a while we all spend 24 hours in one room fucking. I will fuck and knot all of you one after the other, then all the others will do exactly the same. Barring yourself. You will get to fuck the others, but only you will be penetrated by myself. Now, occasionally someone in every line tries to go against this rule, they try to usurp me to become the next Alpha. But in doing so you have to perform the act of Rape. 

 

‘If you succeed you not only break your bond with your soul mate, but you destroy the soul bond of the one you have raped. The person you’ve subjected that act on, a part of them will die – if completed. Say Harry got raped to completion. He would loose his Submissive nature and become a complete dominant top. If that happened, then Ron would become a permanent submissive bottom. The person only succeeds in rape if they manage to come inside of that person. Now I was lucky enough to haul Ron from Percy before he could come –’ 

 

‘But, what was Ron’s goal, dad?’  
‘Power. But there can, as I have previously stated, there can only ever be one Alpha. And it isn’t Ron.’  


 

‘If Ron ever did succeed in raping someone then Ron would become his indentured submissive. Along with a curse of sorts.’ 

 

‘And what would that curse entail?’  
‘Ron would end up with a permanent erection and every time he’s penetrated, the orgasm will build and continue to build, but he would never gain release. He would always be close to the edge of impending climax. Wanting to, begging to come, but no matter how hard you fuck him he would not come… Unless he is remorseful, only then would the curse break and he would be able to come. But even if that happened, as I’ve said, Ron would forever remain a submissive and would never be allowed to penetrate anyone ever again.’ 

 

‘And Ron knows this, yes?’ Draco asked.  
‘Yes. He knows this. All of them know this.’ Arthur replied.  
Draco’s eyes went wide at all the information. It was a lot to take in, but he could take it. He could take his dad’s cock and knot after all. 

 

‘Enough of this talk.’ Arthur growled, as he knelt up again. ‘I believe I have an extremely tight hole to fuck and knot.’  
Draco giggled as Arthur guided his cock to Draco’s exposed entrance. Draco began to mewl and moan as he felt his dad push forward, before ramming it in in one go – making Draco scream in pure pleasure at being taken so forcefully. 

 

 **\- AAP -**

 

The next morning, while Arthur and Draco were in the middle of love making (rough and brutal love making – just the way the both of them liked it), the door flew open and in came, hurrying in Fred and George.  
‘What is it boys?’ Arthur grit out, as he continued to slam into Draco. 

 

‘It’s Harry, dad…’ Fred said.  
‘..He’s been raped.’ George continued.  
The two of them were getting turned on and their cocks were swelling at the sight of dad hammering Draco, who was screaming and moaning with pleasure. 

 

When he heard what George said, Arthur became angry – as angry as he had been yesterday. His eyes darkened and he ended up fucking Draco (without meaning to) harder and more brutally than ever – much like how he had reacted as he punished Ron for his sin. 

 

Fred and George could see the brutal and savageness of the pace that dad was fucking Draco at and winced, while they were stroking their now leaking cocks. They didn't think that Draco would be able to take such a brutal pounding, and so were surprised by Draco’s next words.  
‘Oh! Yes! Fuck me dad! Knot me as hard as you can!’ 

 

Once Draco had screamed out his orgasm and Arthur too had growled out his, Arthur waited for his knot to deflate then pulled out of Draco and left the room, along with Fred and George hobbling on behind. On entering Harry and Ron’s room, Arthur could sense that Ron had used a Silencing Charm around Harry’s head, which he now removed. He then untied Harry from the bond placed upon him and cuddled him close. 

 

Harry had been crying since it had happened.  
‘Will you permit me to have a look, child?’ Arthur asked softly.  
Somewhat shakily, Harry agreed and lay down on his back and brought his legs up, so his knees were above his chest and exposed his bloodied hole to Arthur. 

 

After cleaning him up as best he could, Arthur asked the twins to stay with Harry – Fred and George said they would. Arthur nodded and made his way out of the room, dragging an unconscious Ron by his hair out with him. He placed the boy's prone form in the a room tied to the floor, before enervate'd him. 

 

‘I hope you’ve remembered what your actions have now caused, for you.’ Arthur looked down at his son, before leaving the room and made his way back down the hall – he stopped and looked in on Percy and asked how he was now, after his ordeal, before heading back to his bedroom and Draco. 

 

He sat on his bed along with Draco, who he had untied not long after returning. Draco was cuddled up against his dad’s left side. He asked how Harry was. Arthur said that within the next few hours Harry would be fine.  
‘What I still don’t understand, dad,’ said Draco after a moment or two, ‘is why Ron would do all this. Surely he knows that he would never become the Alpha – well, not until it was his time to.’  
‘Ron has always been a problem – even when he was a child.’ 

 

 **\- AAP -**

 

That afternoon Arthur and Draco made their naked way downstairs to the kitchen – where they found that the table had been removed, but the chairs remained. Each one occupied.  
Arthur sat down at the head of them all, Draco then immediately bent over and across dad’s lap – his wrists bound tightly together. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and surprisingly Harry were all there, busy masturbating, while they watched as dad spanked Draco. 

 

The sound and brutal spanking ended after Draco had come three times spontaneously. Arthur took the boy and after placing his usual small amount of lube on the head of his cock, he pulled Draco down and on top of it. Draco rode Arthur like a pro, moaning and screaming for more. But he wasn’t the only one. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were all moaning and keening along with him, as they all watched dad’s cock slide in and out of Draco. All wishing the same thing, that it were each of them, who were riding it, about to get knotted.

 

Sensing this, Arthur chuckled darkly and grit out.  
‘Later… you will… all get a… chance… with my… cock pounding… into you…’ 

 

The boy's loved it when their dad visited them in their rooms - or wherever they happened to be in the house at the time and getting their arses destroyed by dad’s cock, as well as a good hard spanking. If he was in the mood.  
Draco came spontaneously again, which then set off a chain reaction. Arthur came first, buried deep inside Draco. Then Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and finally George. Harry came too of course. 

 

Once they were cleaned up, Harry asked after a while.  
‘Dad, where’s Ron?’  
‘I put him in the Room.’ Arthur replied. ‘There he will stay, and be used when it's time for our non-stop twenty four hour fuck fest, until he feels remorse.’  
The others nodded. 

 

 **\- AAP -**

 

A few days later everyone was in the Room, celebrating their special 24 hour Fest. Draco watched as Ron was passed around, used and fucked – all the while, begging for release. They were in this room from six pm tonight right through until six pm tomorrow night – and Ron was being continually fucked by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Harry and Draco himself. All the while Ron begged to come. But it never happened. 

 

It wasn’t until close to six pm twenty-four hours later, his arse overly sore from all the continuous fucking, that Ron finally found remorse. And as such, the amount of wild magic that swept through the room was so strong (as Ron’s remorse was so strong) that as it swept through it knocked everyone, barring Arthur and Ron off their feet. 

 

In the middle of all this wild magic, Ron felt something shift in his body, before it stopped. Ron screamed out as he was finally able to release and orgasm. His whole body shook with the power of his release. Soon after he collapsed and passed out from the twenty-four hour shag-a-thon, not to mention the wild magic. 

 

 **\- AAP -**

 

Ron woke up what felt like hours later, but was roughly only about ten minutes. He looked up from where he was tied face down on an altar. He was still in the Room. He saw his dad and all of his brothers; they were all looking at him with black lust-filled eyes. He looked at them then realised that he was giving off a pheromone. He knew that they would all fuck his wrecked hole again, only this time much more wilder and animalistic than before. Only before Harry could start off (he knew Harry would be the one who went first) Arthur untied him and flipped him over, so that he was now lying on his back on upon the altar, his arms tied down to the floor and his legs spread wide, attached to invisible chords above him. 

 

Harry did indeed go first and once he had come, then Draco went next. Followed by George, then Fred, Percy, Charlie and Bill. Each time one of them fucked him – it had been harder and rougher. Last to penetrate him was Arthur. Ron looked up into the wild black eyes of his dad and knew that this fuck would be the most brutal of all. Arthur slammed himself into Ron who screamed out at the sudden impact – a scream of happiness and final fulfilment. 

 

Arthur continued to pummel Ron’s overly sensitive abused and gaping, sloppy hole, until the boy came. Once he had, Arthur soon followed, knotting himself in place. As soon as he felt his dad’s boiling hot come wash and mix in with the others come, deep inside him, he thanked his dad for sealing it all… Now Ron would surely bear a child – if not more than one. 

 

When Arthur finally released Ron – he hugged the boy, who in turn hugged his dad back and cried.  
‘Shh. It’s over now, child.’ Arthur cooed softly. ‘It’s over.’  
‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry I did what I did.’ 

 

‘Jealousy is a hard fate to crack, child. But what’s done is done… you know that.’  
Ron nodded.  
‘Come on, Ron.’ Ron turned and saw Harry. ‘Let’s go to our room.’ 

 

Ron fell into Harry’s open arms and together they left to Ritual Room.  
Once in their room, Harry helped Ron get into bed and a moment or two later, lay down next to him. They were both quiet for some time.  
‘Harry… make love to me.’ Ron said. 

 

‘After all you’ve been through, I would prefer to wait, Ron.’ Harry replied softly.  
‘Please, Harry. Make the slow and gentle kind of love, to me. Please.’  
Harry rolled over on to his side and faced Ron – who he saw was crying softly. 

 

‘Please.’  
Harry took pity on him and agreed… 

 

**\- Four Days Later -**

‘Draco,’ Arthur said, as he sat down on the bed, ‘I have one final piece of information for you, regarding our Creature status. So, I want you to listen carefully. Okay?’  
‘Sure dad, what is it, you want to tell me?’ Draco asked. 

 

‘When the time comes for me to die, Bill will break his bond with Charlie and Percy. Not completely, as he will be the Alpha. He will still have a bond with them, much like I do now. But to bond with you, you Draco must ride me, as I’m dying – while Bill is behind you, also fucking you at the same time – so you will essentially be double-fucked by the two of us (though Bill will have to prepare you to take on the two of us, as we are the same size in the cock. You will of course be crying, but not in pain, but of your love for me. Once I’ve climaxed inside you I will die and fade into nothing. Bill will remove you from me and fuck you again. Once I’m gone. Together you can continue the Weasley line and Tradition. Though Bill may also have a dominant partner added into your bond, I'm not sure about whether that will happen or not, but I sense something like that might happen. If so, Bill will be a Switch Alpha. Meaning he will fuck and knot you, as well as get fucked and knotted himself. Would you be agreeable to that, if it happened?' Arthur said, as he lay down next to his lovely son. 

 

‘I understand, dad.’ Draco replied. 'And it sounds like fun. It would be interesting.' Arthur chuckled and agreed. 'But while I’ve still got you,' Draco went on. 'Do you think that you could fuck me now – as hard and as brutal as you were with Ron when you impregnated him… you know… when you were more Creature than Arthur and knot me good and hard?' 

 

‘Are you sure?’ Arthur asked, as he made his way down to Draco’s legs.  
‘Yes. I won’t break!’ Draco replied indignantly.  
‘No. You won’t.’ Arthur chuckled darkly, as his eyes went black, before he spread Draco’s legs wide and slammed in.


End file.
